militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
436th Airlift Wing
The 436th Airlift Wing (436 AW) is an active United States Air Force unit. It is assigned to the Air Mobility Command Eighteenth Air Force, and is based at Dover Air Force Base, Delaware. Known as the "Eagle Wing", the 436 AW consists of the operations, logistics, support, and medical groups; in addition to 12 divisions and two detachments. The wing has over 4,000 active-duty military and civilian employees. The wing's C-5 Galaxy and C-17 Globemaster III aircraft provides 25 percent of the nation's inter-theater airlift capability, providing worldwide movement of outsized cargo and personnel on scheduled, special assignment, exercise and contingency airlift missions. The 436th is the only combat-ready C-5 Galaxy wing capable of employing airdrop and special operations tactics in support of worldwide airlift. The wing routinely flies airlift missions throughout the world projecting global reach to more than 90 countries on six different continents including Asia, Africa, Australia, Europe, North and South America. Additionally, the Eagle Wing operates the largest and busiest aerial port in the Department of Defense with its passenger terminal moving over 100,000 passengers in 1998. Units 436th Operations Group (436 OG) *3d Airlift Squadron (3 AS) C-17 *9th Airlift Squadron (9 AS) C-5 *436th Operations Support Squadron (436 OSS) 436th Maintenance Group (436 MXG) *436th Maintenance Squadron (436 MXS) *436th Aircraft Maintenance Squadron (436 AMXS) (C-5 Galaxy) *736th Aircraft Maintenance Squadron (736 AMXS) (C-17 Globemaster III) *436th Maintenance Operations Squadron (436 MOS) *436th Aerial Port Squadron (436 APS) (moved from MSG in 2011) 436th Mission Support Group (436 MSG) *436th Contracting Squadron (436 CONS) *436th Security Forces Squadron (436 SFS) *436th Force Support Squadron (436 FSS) (Created after the Services and Mission Support Squadrons merged in February 2009) *436th Aerial Port Mobility Flight (436 APMF) *436th Logistics Readiness Squadron (436 LRS) (Created after the Supply and Transportation Squadrons merged in 2003) *436th Communications Squadron (436 CS) *436th Civil Engineering Squadron (436 CES) 436th Medical Group (436 MDG) *436th Medical Operations Squadron (436 MDOS) *436th Aerospace Medicine Squadron (436 AMDS) *436th Medical Support Squadron (436 MDSS) *436th Dental Squadron (436 DS) Additionally, the 436th Comptroller Squadron (436 CPTS) reports directly to the wing staff. History : For additional history and lineage, see 436th Operations Group Cold War on 22 October 1966. This aircraft was later converted to the stretched C-141B configuration, and eventually was retired to AMARC on 14 November 2000.]] at Brisbane airport, Australia supporting the visit of President Lyndon B. Johnson, 22 October 1966.]] The wing was activated as a Reserve troop carrier wing in June 1949, and until April 1951, trained under the supervision of the 2236th Air Force Reserve Training Center, and again during May 1955-November 1957, under supervision of the 2230th Air Reserve Flying Center. In between, ordered to active service and inactivated almost immediately, personnel serving as fillers for other USAF units during the Korean War. In January 1966 the 436th was called to active duty and replaced the 1607th Air Transport Wing in as the host wing at Dover Air Force Base, Delaware when Military Airlift Command replaced the Military Air Transport Service. The wing initially flew strategic airlift missions with propeller-driven C-124 Globemaster II and C-133 Cargomaster aircraft. However the C-124s were replaced by C-141 Starlifter jet transports in the late 1960s, and the C-133s were replaced by the C-5 Galaxy in 1971. In 1973, the 436th exchanged their C-141s with the 437th Military Airlift Wing at Charleston AFB, South Carolina, which sent their C-5s to Dover, making the 436th an exclusively C-5 Galaxy wing. During the Vietnam War, the wing flew numerous missions to Southeast Asia, although the wing flew routes worldwide to Europe, the Middle East, and Africa. It participated in joint training with U.S. Army, taking part in numerous tactical exercises in the United States and overseas, particularly in support of NATO. Additionally, it flew worldwide airlift missions, including hauling mail and other high priority cargo, conducting aeromedical evacuation, serving as personnel transport, participating in humanitarian relief, and diplomatic missions. Wing aircrews were also augmented by attached Reserve aircrews from the 512th Airlift Wing. It airlifted personnel and equipment for operations in Grenada, 24 October 1983 – 18 December 1983; and Panama, 19 December 1989 – 14 January 1990. The 436th deployed an Airlift Control Element (ALCE) at Tocumen International Airport, Panama on 19 December 1989. It also provided airlift of personnel and equipment, and logistical support for operations in Southwest Asia, August 1990-May 1991. Modern era In the years since Desert Storm and Military Airlift Command morphing into Air Mobility Command, the 436th has served as the only combat ready C-5 Galaxy airlift wing capable of airdrop and special operations procedures in support of tactical forces and national objectives. The wing's 436th Operations Group, is Air Mobility Command's main active-duty heavy-lift organization, flying missions worldwide, and supporting combat operations in Southwest Asia and in Afghanistan . The wing flies special mortuary airlift missions from Iraq and Afghanistan and operated the only joint services mortuary on the East coast since 1991. Lineage * Established as 436th Troop Carrier Wing, Medium, on 10 May 1949 : Activated in the Reserve on 27 June 1949 : Ordered to active service on 1 April 1951 : Inactivated on 16 April 1951 * Activated in the Reserve on 18 May 1955 : Inactivated on 15 May 1958 * Redesignated 436th Military Airlift Wing, and activated, on 27 December 1965 : Organized on 8 January 1966, assuming personnel and equipment of 1607th Air Transport Wing (MATS) which was discontinued. : Redesignated 436th Airlift Wing on 1 December 1991. Assignments * Ninth Air Force, 27 June 1949 * First Air Force, 1 August 1950 – 16 April 1951; 18 May 1955 * Fourteenth Air Force, 25 March-15 May 1958 * Twenty-First Air Force, 8 January 1966 * Eighteenth Air Force, 1 October 2003–present Components Groups * 436th Troop Carrier (later, Operations) Group: 27 June 1949 – 16 April 1951; 18 May 1955 – 15 May 1958; 1 December 1991–present Squadrons * 1st Military Airlift Squadron: 8 January 1966 – 30 June 1971 * 3d Military Airlift Squadron: 1 August 1973 – 1 December 1991 * 9th Military Airlift Squadron: 8 January 1966 – 8 September 1968; 1 April 1971 – 1 December 1991 * 20th Military Airlift Squadron: 8 January 1966 – 1 August 1973 * 31st Military Airlift Squadron: 8 January 1966 – 8 April 1969; 1 October 1989 – 1 December 1991 * 39th Military Airlift Squadron: 8 January 1966 – 31 March 1971 * 52d Military Airlift Squadron: 8 January 1967 – 8 February 1969 (detached) * 58th Military Airlift Squadron: 1 July 1966 – 15 August 1971. Stations * Godman AFB, Kentucky, 27 June 1949 * Standiford Muni Aprt (later, Standiford Field), Kentucky, 20 October 1950 – 16 April 1951 * New York NAS (later, USNAS, New York), New York, 18 May 1955 – 15 May 1958 * Dover AFB, Delaware, 8 January 1966–present Aircraft * C-45 Expeditor, 1949; 1955–1957 * C-47 Skytrain, 1949–1951 * C-46 Commando, 1955–1957 * C-119 Flying Boxcar, 1957 * C-124 Globemaster II, 1966–1969 * C-133 Cargomaster, 1966–1971 * C-141 Starlifter, 1966–1973 * C-5 Galaxy, 1971–present * C-17 Globemaster III, 2007–present Expeditions *Operation Urgent Fury *Operation Just Cause *Operation Desert Shield *Operation Desert Storm *Operation Enduring Freedom *Operation Iraqi Freedom References * * Ravenstein, Charles A. Air Force Combat Wings Lineage and Honors Histories, 1947-1977. Maxwell Air Force Base, Alabama: Office of Air Force History, 1984. ISBN 0-912799-12-9. * USAFHRA 436th Airlift Wing Factsheet * Aircraft Serial Number Search External links * Dover AFB Home Page 0436 Category:Military units and formations in Delaware